New Metru-Nui
New Metru-Nui "In the last few seconds of his Titan transformation, Gust threw a vicious cyclone at his rival, creating a hole in the ground so large that it could house the science district with room to spare. Welcome to New Metru Nui." After the crash of the Techna-Nui, and the Battle for Techna that was at its climax, the Hackers and Technans split off, heading in separate directions. Whilst the minority of the population, the Hackers, headed north, the Technans headed to the south, into the massive crater that Gusts stray attacks had caused, creating a massive rift in the ground. It was here that the city of New-Metru Nui was built. Description The city was built near aproximately 25 Kio to the south west of the downed Techna-Nui, and from its higher buildings, one can still see the ominous corpse of the ship rising into the air. It has been crafted into the unnatural crater that the Equinox empowered Gust created in a last ditch effort to destroy Ryjak, and one can still see shattered rocks scattered across the surrounding landscape. The city is spread out quite far, with its districts isolated by a good deal of distance from each other, but densly populated at a few locations such as the Housing District and Citadel. The Citadel is (or, more appropriately, was) the so-called lifeblood of New Metru-Nui. With many coding departments, personal residences for government officials, and even a few restauraunts thrown across its area, it once towered over the city as a testament towards the ability of Matoran to persevere through the greatest of crises. After a terrorist attack by Hackers, the location was left as nothing more than a broken ruin, shattered across the ground. The Wall of History was named after that landmark from the Old Universe sharing its name by General Airu Sin'Claire. Not an actual wall, it is a virtual reality simulator than allows those entering in to going anywhere in time and view somebody, even the deceased, and sometimes have a simulated conversation if enough information is available in the database on that individual. The New Metru-Nui Housing District '''is the home to almost all of the cities citizens. In the same Hacker bombing that destroyed the Citadel, a large area of the Housing District was also destroyed, killing off hundreds of citizens. The '''CHI Tower is the primary base of the Counter Hacker Initiaitve. The tower was once home to a much greater number of individuals, but almost half of their numbers were killed in a gassing by a member of a mostly disbanded criminal organization. 'Government' The leader of all government activity in the city is undisputably Gust, the last known surviving member of the cities former elite protectors, the Toa Techna. Before, there were a number of government bureaus and offices, though with the recent attacks, many of these officials have been slain and yet to be replaced, placing the city mostly in the hands of its military and guards, including the CHI. 'Military' The cities military is all under the command of the cities leader, Gust, though most activities were left to its General, Airu Sin'Claire, before he disappeared in the middle of a fight against the powerful shadow Toa and Hacker leader Ryjak after the aprehension of the bombers who destroyed the Citadel. A few higher-up individuals, such as Krayzikk, are still alive and well (alive being debatable in that individuals case). The CHI (Counter Hacker Initiative) is the largest force in opposition to the Hackers and their acititives, and is headed by Esao Mandela, a somewhat notorious Toa of Fire. However, a great deal of their numbers are now missing, leaving them at much lessened strength. The city guard remains functional as well, with a much smaller number of its original members from the Techna, and a handful of new additions. It mostly deals with normal criminals, and keeping the prison under heavy lock and key. 'Economy' The city retains the economic system used in Techna, retaining the same 'Widget' system previously used in most areas of the Old Universe. Now, however, it is rare to see a physical 'Widget'. Instead, all information is sent via online banking, with nothing physical backing it up. Most citizens carry their personal debit or credit cards on them at all times. Rather than run off of this time-testedly unreliable system, a number of citizens resort to simply bartering for goods or services with material items. 'Crime' Most criminals are prosecuted in the courthouses of New Metru-Nui, as they were on Techna, rather than subject to execution. Those who pose a viable threat are still slain, however, leaving only execution or imprisonment as possible punishment. Regarding the criminals themselves, there are a numer of independents and weapons dealers who try to make it big in the underworld of the city. Though there were a number of larger, but still small, guilds in the past, now there is only one that still stands - the Golden Hammer Syndicate, with its mysterious leader, 'The Golden Hammer', of whom nobody seems to know anything about. The group has a number estimated at a bit over a hundred, and any who pose a problem are quickly dealt with. Tracking the money in the group is hard, as they often employ trading rather than transfering money.